1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the hardening of rolling stock having a large lengthwise extension at a high throughput. More precisely defined, the invention relates to a device for the thermal tempering of at least portions of the cross section over the lengthwise extension of sequentially produced profiled rolling stock from the rolling heat, in particular for hardening at least the head of rails having a length greater than 50 m, and subsequent cooling to room temperature, consisting essentially of a roller table, a means for arranging the rolling stock in axial alignment, a transport means having a rest for the rolling stock for the transport thereof in transverse direction, a hardening device with a manipulation arrangement, and a cooling bed.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In order to improve the properties of the material, a rolling stock is usually subjected to a thermal tempering treatment that advantageously is carried out with the use of the rolling heat. This tempering, which essentially affords an increase in the mechanical properties of the material such as hardness, abrasion resistance, and the like, can be performed over the entire cross section or, as is common with a running rail, only over partial sections of the same. Here, the rolling stock which is in its austenitic microstructural state, or partial sections of the cross section of the same, is dipped into a cooling medium over its entire length and, in this manner, a transformation of the microstructure is achieved in the desired manner.
Devices for carrying out such tempering processes are known (EP-0441766 B1) and have proven suitable with regard to an improvement of the use properties of railroad rails.
Depending on the final rolling temperature and depending on the specific mass or mass per length unit, respectively, of the rolling stock, thermal tempering thereof requires a corresponding submersion time or residence time in the cooling liquid, such that the throughput through the tempering device is limited. In other words, the maximum possible throughput through a submersion tempering installation with a cooling basin limits the output of the rolling device arranged before it.
Modern roll-forming lines with prearranged heating furnaces particularly for throughput of known submersion tempering installations, so that with a sequential production of hardened rails, the rolling output has to be reduced.
In order to avoid this disadvantage, which is in particular an economic one, it has already been recommended to temper the rolling stock as it moves through a cooling path provided with spraying means. However, this continuous pass process requires long lengths of the installation and usually does not result in the required material quality of the rolling stock.
The invention aims at avoiding the deficiencies and, in particular, the economic disadvantages, of known thermal treatment installations for rolling stock of the type mentioned at the outset and at providing a device that ensures a high quality and good use properties of the rolling stock produced and has a high output and renders possible the treatment and thermal tempering of sequentially produced bar stock, particularly of rails having lengths of more than 50 m, on roll lines with high output while using rolling heat.